


Sore Throat Remedy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Illnesses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another PWP Levi gets sick and hears an interesting way to cure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Throat Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted at my tumblr blog; arcadiamahler, follow me if you like.

The hospital staff was not unused to seeing the Scouts inside their walls, though Levi visited them very rarely. Unlike most times it wasn’t for broken, exposed bones or near fatal injury. Instead it was an inquiry for throat medicine. The shorter man had a fairly low and stern voice. It was irritating to hear his own voice breaking, and his commands interrupted by a bought of coughing.

“I’m afraid by the sound of it you’ll just have to wait this out. It should be gone in a few days. A sore throat is just a symptom of a cold.” The woman before him was a long time nurse. She’d seen a lot of patients come and go, and a lot of the Scouts die. She tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing down at Levi with her lips pressed. She didn’t seem very empathetic, but this was such a minor thing to handle compared to what she’d usually seen.

“There isn’t anything you can recommend?” Levi’s voice was hoarse, almost weak, and he clenched his jaw when he finished speaking, just that was making his throat ache.

“Well, Marshmallow root is good. You can make a tea of it, as well as honey. Or gargling hot water with salt.”

“Do you have that?”

“Well… no, we don’t sell it. It’s more on the local market if you’re looking for it. And saltwater is something you can make at home.”

“All right. Good enough.”

“Other than that, you seem in good health. You should recover fast.”

“I would hope so.” Levi rose from the chair in the front meeting room. “I’m going to wash up.”

“Go ahead, sir.”

Levi walked out, and to the first door on the right side. He had been there long enough to know his way around the place. He had been coughing into his hand and he felt gross feeling his spit and mucus there. Levi took the soap bar and washed off his hands. He smoothed his hair back, and exited. The nurse had returned to the nursing station. They were two of them chatting quietly.

“That was Captain Levi right?”

“Yes, it was.”

“What was he doing here? I hear he almost never comes here.”

“He was looking for sore throat medicine. I just gave him a basic remedy.”

“Oh! Really? I guess everyone gets sick sometimes… that reminds me, I heard a remedy for sore throat from Sarah recently.”

Levi paused, he was on his way out, already turned the corner and was out of the view of the nurses. He stood there by the wall listening for a little bit.

“Really? What would that be?”

“Well… it’s strange to say it outloud.”

“Laura we’re both adults.”

“Well.” Laura dropped her voice. “Sarah said if you give someone a blowjob it really helps your throat.”

Levi heard the older nurse snort, and Laura laughed a little, trying not to be too conspicuous about what she had said before adding “Sarah says it’s true! She tried it out herself.”

“I’m sure she has.”

“She said you just really have to get it in there. You feel it in your tonsils.”

“Laura–!”

Both of them were laughing, trying to hush themselves. The two went on, more casual jokes and chatter, but their voices became distant in Levi’s ears. Even after arriving at the small marketplace down the road Levi still couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. He asked around, a small bottle of honey and a container of salt came easy. However there wasn’t anyone selling marshmallow root, so Levi took to buying his usual tea and returning to base.

Levi knew where to find him. Mike had very typical areas in which he stayed. Training and body conditioning grounds, the horse stables, or the squad leader common area. Often times it was the second option. Levi was correct on his assumption. Mike was always convinced to take care of the horses despite them having their own farrier and veterinarians.

He was there, smoothing the pelt of one of the stables older residents with a brush. Mike was usually taller than the horses if not at the same height. This one had been through at least five expeditions. The whinnied when Levi entered, and Mike immediately turned to see what the fuss was.

“Captain.” Mike spoke, and continued to brush. Cold had set in earlier than usual. It wasn’t snowing yet, but the weather would come soon. Levi felt it was a bit warmer in the stables. The other horses had blankets over their backs for the cold nights, and Mike had set this one’s down to give them attention. Levi walked forward, Mike took a double take. He could feel something off about Levi. He sniffed the air when Levi got close, and tilted his head, thinking he’d found the source.

“You smell ill. And it smells like you have tea and honey on you. You caught a cold?”

“Yes.” Levi replied. Even the short answer was apparent in his throat. He felt a cough come up because of it, and turned his head away as the harsh cough left him. The horse jerked a little at Levi, and Mike wrapped his arm around it’s neck, under the jaw, and held it firm but not tight, and whispered to the huge creature. The horse stopped it’s erratic movement.

“Oh, this one needs to retire.” Mike murmured. “Too scared of loud noises by now. You should be running free up north. It’s a lot quieter up there.” Mike spoke soft, and low, and the rumble his chest produced made Levi twitch, and step forward. Mike gave Levi a gentle look. Levi exhaled, a deep sigh rose in him any time Mike gave him such a look. Mike didn’t really realize how often he did it.

“You ought to retire to bed, now that I think of it. You’re overworked as it is.” Mike replied. “Get some rest. And something hot to drink.”

“I’m planning on going to bed, but rest isn’t what I’m going to do.”

Mike raised his brow. “Oh?” He noted Levi came closer. “Is that so?”

“You can cut the act Mike. Don’t call me captain.” Levi replied. He gripped Mike’s wrist, and squeezed. Mike knew the gesture, and leaned in, about to kiss Levi before a hand came to stop him.

“I’m sick. Not on the mouth.” Levi reminded. Mike only smiled a small bit at the concern, and glanced up and down the stables. No one but the horses. He pressed that kiss on Levi’s jaw instead.

“What is it?”

“I need a favor from you.”

“Sure. Anything.”

“A personal favor.” Levi was right up against Mike. Mike glanced down, smiling soft. “Involving going to bed.”

Mike raised his brow. “Ah.” He turned to the horse, and gave a long sweep down their spine with the brush. The horse neighed, and flicked their tail. Mike reached for the thick blanket, and threw it over the horse. A flinch, but the horse settled, and Mike strapped the blanket securely over the creature. Levi watched as Mike gave the older horse a soft pat on the head, and ran his fingers down the muzzle. When they snuffled and huffed, Mike stepped away. Levi stepped forward, and brought his hand close to Mike. He gripped Mike’s crotch, and the taller man stiffen and squared his shoulders. As Mike was, he recovered quick, and smirked very slight. He leaned forward, and kissed at Levi’s neck, biting his earlobe.

“You’re acting strange.” Mike murmured. “You’re not usually this forward… well, in public.”

“Just hurry up.” Levi huffed, and squeezed Mike’s groin. He could feel the outline of his cock through his pants. Mike huffed out air, mostly from surprise, and then felt Levi pat him there before turning away. Levi wiped the smirk off his face when he exited the stable. He heard Mike shutting the door behind him, and stalked off to his room.

He made his way up the stairs, and coughed hard. The pain in his throat was dull, and irritating. It was prominent in his voice. He took the jar of honey, uncapping it, and looking inside. Once he landed at his room, Levi, opened the drawers, pulling out one of the spoons of his tea set. He took a spoonful of honey in his mouth. He crinkled his eyes a bit. The sweetness clung to his mouth, and it was a sticky feeling that got all over his teeth and made them feel rotten. His throat however felt a bit better once the honey slid through. Levi capped the jar, and set the salts as well as the tea in the drawer with the honey.

Pulling the coat off, Levi was not dressed in full uniform, and had on none of the straps. He stepped around, closing the curtains and shudders in his room. It became dark quickly, but Levi wasn’t about to light candles or a lantern. Them disappearing was strange enough already. The thin outline of light from the curtains gave Levi enough vision.

Mike opened the door into the dark room, and stepped inside. He reached down to pull off his boots, knowing Levi’s stance on how people entered his quarters– if anyone even had such permission. He set the boots by the door. Levi reached, and touched, and put his hands under Mike’s shirt. Mike shuddered, he was probably flushed like always. Levi loved to feel his skin. Mike’s body had been so ravaged by time and work, the deep scars, divots in flesh from hookshots gone wrong, close encounters with titans, an unruly Scout. The skin around his ribcage was bumpy. Cracked ribs, painful breaks, brittle bones healing back thicker in certain places so they would not break again. The bumps indicated how many times it had happened, and by the feel, it was dozens.

“Ah…” Mike finally let out a noise to indicate his discomfort with that. Levi wanted Mike to show this part of him, to feel that part of himself, but his shame left him covered almost all the time. Mike couldn’t even bare showering around other people. Levi stepped close, and kissed wherever his lips fell in relation to Mike standing. That was usually at his sternum, and between his pectorals, where Levi pressed his face. Mike felt Levi pull his hands out from under his shirt, and Mike reached and brushed his fingers through Levi’s hair to show appreciation.

Gazing down at Levi buried in his chest, Levi tilted his head up, a low dim light in his eyes, yet they glistened. Mike felt that hand return to his groin, and felt Levi’s finger tracing the outline of his cock. He leaned in, kissing Levi’s cheek and jaw, avoiding his mouth. “You smell sweet.” Mike murmured. “It’s nice.”

“Get on the bed.” Levi mumbled. “And lay down.”

Mike cocked a brow, not usually ordered around by Levi at times like this. “Yes, captain.” He said with a slight tone. Mike sat back on Levi’s bed. He brought his feet up, knees to his chest, and pulled his socks off. Levi came forward, and leaned over Mike. Well, leaned next to Mike. Even sitting down Mike was still a bit taller than Levi. Mike laid down as instructed, and gingerly slid back until his head hit the pillow.

Levi pulled himself on top. He kicked his shoes off, dropping beside the bed. He sat at Mike’s ankles, and leaned forward, unbuckling Mike’s pants. He unfastened his trousers, and worked on pulling his pants down. Mike shifted his hips upward to help. Levi turned his head, clearing his throat after a few coughs. He focused back on the bulge in Mike’s underwear. They had done this before, and many different times. Mike was the right size for his own body, massive on massive. Levi stroked with the back of his index finger, almost gentle. Mike’s cock twitched, the fabric tightened. “Mhn…” Levi hummed to himself, and got his fingers around the clothed erection.

Mike shifted back, craning his head up to watch Levi. Levi was still teasing, watching Mike twitch and shift his thighs. When it started getting heavier and hotter, Mike’s cock could grow, and Levi enjoyed seeing how much he affected Mike. When the cloth was so strained it looked uncomfortable, Levi finally released it, and pulled the underwear down. He got his hand on Mike’s cock, and squeezed. A soft groan. Levi was grinding his own hips against Mike’s knee. The blond seemed to want to assist, and pushed his knee inward. Levi pulled away instead, and slid down so his face was at Mike’s crotch.

“Levi, wha-ah.” Mike jumped when Levi’s mouth was suddenly on him. Levi wasted no time. He swallowed the head of Mike’s cock before anything else. He gripped the shaft tight, holding Mike up in his hand. Feeling how hot it was, how it throbbed, the veins on the underside of his cock. Levi slid his hand up and down, creating a pumping motion only to shift his head around, trying to find a good way to get more of Mike in him.

“Levi, that, that feels really good…” Mike stumbled out his words, now shifted on his elbow, one hand covering his face as he attempted to hide those shouts and his own embarrassment. He shifted his hips back, feeling Levi release him, there was a slight wet pop that had Mike shuddering. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You, if you let me continue.” Mike would’ve made a remark at the humor, but Levi gave him no break. Levi’s hand clutched the upper half of Mike’s cock, and his index finger swiped the tip over and over, sweeping that sensitive slit at the very tip until Mike was starting to squirm under Levi. He loved this. Mike could easily do as he like, and Levi would more than anything let him do so. Yet he remained completely under Levi’s will, and threw himself into the position with great fervor.

After a few more groans and bitten back sounds from Mike, Levi stopped his teasing with his hand, and went back to his mouth, tongue pressed flat, dragging a wet stripe on the underside of Mike’s cock. He shuddered. Levi smirked. “I’m going to take you all the way in my throat. Got it?”

“Mhnm.” Mike moaned, eyes shut, face mingled in pleasure and concern. “I, uh, what e, exactly is the occasion?”

“Homeopathy.” Levi responded. Mike would have questioned what that was supposed to mean, but Levi’s mouth was back at the head, licking and swiping his tongue until he tasted precome, and Mike couldn’t remember exactly what he was trying to ask. All he could focus on was getting more of that hot wet mouth on him.

Levi huffed, and slid a bit more of Mike into his mouth. His mouth felt full, and when he was at his throat, Levi pulled back. He gasped, glancing down as he coughed a few times. He watched Mike. Clutching the sheets, his head pressed back, face buried against the pillow and his shoulder. Levi stroked the base more, and returned, trying to keep his pace up. He got a few inches in, and was almost halfway. Levi sucked, his throat tight to Mike.

“Ah–” Mike gasped, but he covered his mouth as soon as it happened. His eyes were shut, face still turned to the side. Levi could barely see it in such thin light. He didn’t mind it, this was all feeling anyway. Levi breathed through his nose, and jerked his hand faster at the base. His throat took another inch before Levi pulled off, and gasped.

Levi coughed harshly, covering his mouth as he did. A clear strand connected him to Mike for a brief second. He gasped, leaning over the other, trying to stop the coughing.

“Sorry..” Mike murmured, shifted his head up. “Did I move my hips too much?” He was out of breath as well, Levi could hear that low, soft tone in Mike.

“No. I want you all the way in my throat, got it?”

“Geez, Levi… why don’t you lay the other way on me? I could work on you too.” Levi and Mike both knew they didn’t quite fit the position for a sixty-nine, but Mike loved to have Levi lay on top, Levi’s mouth on his cock, and Mike worked Levi’s ass with his fingers untill he couldn’t take it any longer, and pulled Levi back to eat him out. Levi shuttered at the thought, but he didn’t want Mike pulling him off this time. He wanted Mike hitting the back of his throat.

“No. I want it this way.” Levi huffed. He slid back, clutching Mike with both of his hands. Even like that, the very tip of Mike’s cock was still visible in Levi’s double handed grip. Levi sighed. This could take a while, and part of him was hoping so. It felt good to be alone, and in Mike’s presence. Levi felt he could relax like this. He released one of his hands, just gazing at how Mike fit in it. Levi leaned, and sucked. His tongue swiped the tip a few times, his mouth open, Levi pushed his head down. He got halfway when he felt it hitting his throat again. Mike moaned, and Levi could feel it in his own chest.

Breathing out slow, Levi sucked, licked, dragged Mike over his cheek and pressed the silken inside of his mouth and lips around him. There was soft slick sounds, followed by the soft noises Levi would produce, gasps and a very slight whine that had Mike aching, his cock throbbed in Levi’s throat.

“Levi, ah, slow down…” Mike murmured, but Levi wasn’t listening. He went even faster. Levi could feel his throat and felt Mike’s cock pushing deeper. His eyes were shut, he was so focused on swirling his tongue, squeezing his throat around that tight member. Though his throat was aching it felt good to slide Mike in and out. Levi got a small piston motion, and took Mike deeper into his throat.

“God–” Mike had his fingers curled in the bedsheets and sat upright, his body trembled. “Levi, fuck. I can’t last.”

Levi only smirked. He shifted forward, his hands firm, gripping Mike’s hips, and squeezing as he did so. Levi let out a low, aching moan that vibrated around Mike. The blond beneath him shuddered. His hips thrust up, and Levi choked, and made an audible noise.

“Ah, fuck, sorry.” Mike reached downward, gripping Levi’s hair, and running his fingers through as if to soothe. Levi could tell he almost had the whole thing in his throat, and he could feel it. He sank his head down, and felt his nose pressed to Mike’s crotch. He felt his blond hair on his cheek, and Levi reached up, running his fingers along Mike’s happy trail. Levi groaned, eyes shut. Mike was massive, and he could feel the complex vein, and the twitching and squirming underneath him. He could smell that musk Mike had. Buried almost completely against Mike’s groin Levi moaned a bit louder than he usually would. Mike could feel it vibrate around the shaft. Levi swallowed, his throat constricted tight on Mike, and the man gasped and thrust himself to the hilt before his orgasm hit.

Levi felt Mike clutch his hair, and pulled back a bit just to feel the tug. He pulled off Mike, feeling that come in his throat, and swallowing around it. Mike seemed to try and warn him, but Levi didn’t mind it. He sucked, feeling Mike twitch in him, and groaning again because of it. Mike felt himself pushing back into the pillow, eyes shut, vision dark for a moment as he just felt every sensation hit him at once. Levi could see Mike’s thighs tremble around his head. Mike panted, very slightly opening his eyes.

Levi was laying there, Mike’s softened cock in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded, and he slowly pulled off feeling that heavy cock leave his throat. Levi was still swallowing a bit, and turned his head, feeling a cough coming on, but it was minor. Levi had one hand on his own cock, pants unbuttoned, his hand between him and his own undergarment.

“Levi…” Mike mumbled. The other looked up in time to see Mike grip his free hand. Levi followed when Mike pulled him up, both of them face to face. Without a second thought, Mike smashed his lips against Levi’s. Levi could feel tongue, and that soft nibble Mike would do to his lips. Levi moaned, and teased with his own tongue. Mike could taste himself, and groaned at the thought of it.

“Come, let me…” Mike’s right hand came downward, and slipped into Levi’s pants as well. Levi sighed, and dropped his head on Mike’s shoulder. Levi pulled his own pants down, trying to give Mike more access. Mike’s hand could grip nearly Levi’s entire erection. Levi groaned, rutting against that rough callous palm. Mike teased, he kissed around Levi’s face, and pressed his thumb against the tip of Levi’s own cock. It was curved, slender, and Mike felt it pressed between the heat of their bodies.

Levi grunts, Mike’s thumb nail teases the slit, and when Mike notices the reaction, he pushed down, more pressure, and slid his fingers downward. Levi groaned. His own senseless mumbling couldn’t respond. He felt Mike sweeping his thumb as a bead of precome came, smearing the clear fluid all over the head, and down Levi’s shaft.

“Fuck.” Levi mumbled, and then his lips were sealed, as if Mike realized he wasn’t kissing him, and wanted to change that. Levi rocked his hips up into Mike’s firm grip, and leaned into the sensation of skin against skin.

“You feel so good…” Mike murmured against Levi’s cheek, feeling that soft skin of his face. He nuzzled Levi, stubble scraping his jaw. He jerked his hand faster, a bit more erratically as he noticed Levi’s thrusts going out of sink. He put harder pressure on Levi, squeezing and teasing the fluttering slit with his thumb.

“Fuck, I–” Levi threw his face against Mike’s shoulder, and shuddered out a low moan. Mike could feel hot, wet, sticking to his fingers and against his stomach by his navel. Mike sighed, stroking Levi as his come covered Mike’s fingers. Levi collapsed forward onto Mike. He moaned soft, and settled there, his own orgasm slowly fading out of him.

It went without saying that they’d better clean up soon, and depart. Levi kept a pitcher and basin of water to clean. The fact that neither of them were around must’ve already gotten a little suspicious. Mike figures they will do this as usual, check for an empty hallway and Mike departs first before Levi followed. But there was nothing between them in terms of planning. This wasn’t new, but for now, just for a few moments, they lay there, silent, pressed to their chests, catching their breath.

* * *

 

Levi had to admit his throat did feel a bit better, but that might just’ve been all the other remedies he’d actually used, and the fact that a day or two had passed. Colds went by quick since he was younger. Fending them off so often tended to do that. Levi still felt raw in his throat, but not to the point of pain or an interruptive cough. He stood by in the mess hall, heating a pot of tea.

It must’ve been their squads turn for kitchen duty, because Levi noted Nanaba walking in and out of the pantry, collecting potatoes, carrots, and other ingredients. Gelgar was there as well, looking around for seasoning.

“We’ll have to go into town to get some salts and juniper.” Gelgar spoke. He could hear Nanaba sigh.

“I have a bag of salts if you need it.” Levi didn’t really use very much of it to begin with. It seemed the squad must’ve been involved with their task, and Gelgar jumped at the voice, and turned.

“Captain Levi.” He saluted shortly, and dropped his head. Nanaba walked past, shaking her head.

“Here.” Levi fished out the salt, he’d still been carrying them around in case he felt the need to use them again. “This should be good for tonight at least.”

“Oh. Thanks sir.” Gelgar took the package. Nanaba appeared with a bottled of dried junipers.

“Try looking with your eyes next time.” Nanaba huffed, shaking the jar. Gelgar just rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can’t just sniff it out like Mike.”

“Yes, unfortunately all you have is all your other senses.”

“Where is Mike anyway?” Levi cut in. “I haven’t seen him all day.”

Nanaba turned their head. “Oh, you didn’t know?” noting Levi’s expression, they added shortly. “Mike caught a cold. He’s been in bed all day. You know how he gets when his nose is stuffed.”

“Ah.” Levi replied. “Must be something going around.”

“You were sick just a little while ago weren’t you?” Nanaba inquired. “Would you mind sharing some remedy with Mike? His throat is so sore he can barely speak.”

Levi raised his eyebrow, and nodded shortly.

“Sure. I have a few ideas in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a doctor but don't blow people to cure your cold. Just get medicine.


End file.
